Remember My Love
by seri-chan
Summary: This story takes place before Goku and Chi-Chi meet at the 23'd Tenkaichi Budoukai. What if Chi-Chi is almost ready to forget about him? Read if you want to find out more! The final chapter is up!
1. Prologue

A/N: Okay everyone! This is my first fanfic to my favorite couple, Goku and Chi-Chi! I don't think it sucks, though. I've written fics before, so I'm not totally new. Well, everyone, I'm going to need feedback. You all have to review. I'm open to suggestions, because I have no idea where this fic is going to end. Flames, praise, and suggestions, they're all welcome and encouraged. So, read on and enjoy, and review!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. If I did, I'd be incredibly rich, and I wouldn't have to spend my free time writing fanfiction.  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
"So, I was thinking. When we get married, I want to have a really big family, okay?"  
Chi-Chi covered her flaming cheeks with her hands.  
"Do you feel the same, " she tentatively asked the young boy lying beside her.  
Goku sat up, wiping his eyes.  
"Huh," he said, yawning. "I think I fell asleep."  
Chi-Chi glanced over at him and laughed.  
"Oh, you're so goofy! Why are you teasing me?"  
"Chi-Chi? Hey, Chi-Chi! Earth to Chi-Chi!"  
The sudden noise jerked the young princess out of her daydream. She spun around, surprised, and then smiled as she recognized her father.  
"Hey, tousan," she cried happily. "Did you need anything?"  
Gyuu Maou shook his head and laughed. "So I need a reason to check on my favorite daughter?"  
Chi-Chi giggled and threw her arms around the large man's waist.  
"Nope! You know you can check on me anytime." She cocked her head and stared up at her fathers face.  
"But really," she added. "What did you need?"  
Gyuu Maou sighed. His daughter knew him too well. He shook his head. He had might as well tell her. Chi-Chi would have it out of him with that damned frying pan sooner or later.  
"Well, I guess I might as well just get to the point," he stated sheepishly.  
Chi-Chi frowned and nodded, crossing her arms.  
Gyuu Maou suddenly turned serious.  
"Chi-Chi," he started. "What have you been doing all week?"  
The young princess looked taken aback at the question. "What do you mean, tousan?"  
"On Monday, you woke up and..."  
Chi-Chi scratched her head. "Um... I got up and changed. Then, I..." Chi-Chi frowned. She honestly couldn't remember cleaning, ironing, or cooking anything in weeks. "I sat down... and I just... I guess I was just thinking."  
Gyuu Maou nodded. "Thinking. For the entire week."  
Chi-Chi immediately went on the defensive. "Hey," she shouted. "I've just been daydreaming about Goku." The moment she spoke these words, her face went beet red and her hands flew up to cover her face.  
Her father clapped his hands. "I knew it!" he exclaimed. He sat down on the bed and motioned for his daughter to sit beside him.  
"Chi-Chi," he began. "You've spent too much of your life waiting for that young man to come back. You have to accept the fact that he's probably forgotten about you by now."  
"Goku would never forget about me!" Chi-Chi shouted.  
"You have to move on," Gyuu Maou pleaded. He decided to change tactics. "You know how many men have asked for your hand in marriage in the past month?! Fifty-two. Fifty-two men have asked to marry you. That's almost two a day! You could have settled down, had a baby, and be living happily ever after by now."  
Chi-Chi whistled. "That many?" She suddenly frowned. "I don't care. Goku promised that he'd marry me." She stood up and walked over to the window. "I can wait," she whispered.  
Gyuu Maou sighed. Time for Plan B.  
"Look Chi-Chi," he started. "The Tenkaichi Budoukai is next month. Why don't you enter?"  
Chi-Chi spun around. "The Tenkaichi Budoukai," she gasped. "You think I should enter? Do you really think I'm good enough?"  
The large king smiled. If there was one thing that could take Chi-Chi's mind off anything, it was martial arts.  
"Of course you can fight. Haven't you ever noticed that when you pat someone on the back, they end up flying fifty feet into the air?"  
Chi-Chi laughed sheepishly. "So you really want me to enter?" Seeing her father smile and nod, she jumped up and clapped her hands.  
"I've got to start training, then! Where's my gi? Heave you seen my sparring gloves? Oh, they're on my desk. Tenkaichi Budoukai, here I come!"  
Gyuu Maou laughed out loud. "I'll leave you to your training then," he said, leaving the room. "As for me," he muttered under his breath, "on to face the suitors."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey everybody! How did you like it? Well, I've read it over, and I don't think there is enough character depth, just plain dialogue. Well, it's only the prologue. The next chapters will be longer, and have more detail. Remember to review! Peace out. 


	2. Training

A/N: Okay, I think I've got it. I've been thinking and planning for days, and finally, I have completed the first chapter. Chi-Chi's past is one of the least discussed subjects of Dragonball Z, but for the life of me I have no idea why. I'm creating some friends, crushes, etc., but it's all along the lines of Dragonball Z. So... drum roll please... I present to you Chapter 1!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. It is the proud property of The Great Akira Toriyama. Oh, Funimation and Fox Movies 2000 own some of the rights. However, I do own Senche, Omoshi, and Bemi. They are my own characters, and I reserve all rights to them.  
  
  
Chapter 1: Training  
  
Chi-Chi fell to her knees, panting heavily. The last few days had been torture. Training for hours, grabbing a bite to eat, and then training some more. She had pushed herself to her limits and beyond, just so she would be in shape for the Tenkaichi Boudaki.   
Chi-Chi pushed herself up, using the bed for support. Sinking into a fighting stance, she launched herself at the giant punching bag. Screaming with effort, she let out a series of roundhouse kicks. As she backed away to catch her breath, the punching bag broke, sand pouring out.  
Chi-Chi growled in frustration. "No! That's the fifth one this week. I'm running out of bags!"  
A petite blond woman pushed herself off of the wall. "Oh, come on Chi. You've got to ease up. Take a break."   
Chi-Chi frowned and turned to her best friend. "Bemi, that's what you've been saying all week. Now, have I given up yet?"  
Bemi sighed and tossed her hair over her shoulder. She was short, and unusually pretty. Large gray eyes, small nose, perfectly kissable lips. Large bust, tiny waist, round bottom, and long legs. By some twist of fate, however, she had met Chi-Chi when they were still in diapers, and as the ancient saying goes, these opposites attracted.   
"I've got an idea. Why don't we go to the mall?" Seeing her friend almost explode with anger she quickly continued.  
"I mean, we could go to that martial arts store, right? They have tons of weights, and more punching bags. That was your last one, right?"  
Chi-Chi sighed. "Alright," she said. " We can go to the mall. I'll buy my stuff while you scope out weaklings on steroids. We'll grab a bite to eat, too. Fine!?"  
Bemi giggled. "Yeah! Let's get you changed into some more appropriate clothes, though."  
Launching herself at her best friends closet, she disappeared momentarily in an avalanche of clothes. After a few seconds, she popped up, holding a black tank top and some baggy jeans. Shoving them at her friend, she waited while Chi-Chi changed in the bathroom.  
Meanwhile, Bemi jumped out of the window of her friend's house into the nearby cherry tree, and slid down. Reaching into her jacket pocket, she found a capsule and threw it. A silver convertible suddenly appeared in a puff of smoke.  
Laughing, she glanced up at her friend's window. "Hey, Chi! Come down already!"  
Chi-Chi's head suddenly peeked out of the window. "Okay," she shouted. Leaping right out of the window, she landed gracefully on her feet beside Bemi.  
"Get inside," Bemi said, jumping into her convertible.  
Chi-Chi groaned. "On to the torture chamber," she muttered.  
  
* * * * * *  
"Here, try this on."  
The pair had finished shopping at the martial arts store, which, coincidentally, was called The Martial Arts Store, and Bemi had somehow managed to drag Chi-Chi into a large department store, where she was forcing her to try on any outfit she could get her hands on.  
Chi-Chi groaned and disappeared into the dressing room. Reappearing a few minutes later, she suspiciously shot a glance around.   
"You look absolutely fabulous," Bemi squealed.  
"I look like an absolutely fabulous slut!" Chi-Chi said in the low, silky voice that indicated that she was about to fly into a rage.  
Bemi sighed. She didn't look that bad. The neckline was a bit low, to tell the truth, and it was very formfitting, but Chi-Chi had a fabulous figure. It was simply that she had spent her entire life wearing a martial arts gi, so now she refused to wear anything more revealing. She hid a smile. Time to pull out the heavy artillery...  
She whipped out a photograph and showed it to the young princess.  
Chi-Chi glanced at the photo and blanched. "Give me that picture!" she screeched. She lunged for the picture, but Bemi sidestepped, sending Chi-Chi falling flat on her face. Unfazed, she shot up and tried to snatch the photo from Bemi, who was holding it above her head.  
"Now, if you'll prance around practically in underwear, why won't you wear this nice halter top with matching capris?"  
Chi-Chi looked at her photo. She was wearing a purple outfit that looked suspiciously like a bikini. It had been her favorite outfit when she was younger. In fact, it had been the exact same choice of clothes that she had been wearing the day she first met Goku.  
"I was too young to know any better," she whined.  
Bemi threw her head back and laughed. "You were twelve, Chi! If that's not old enough to know better, what is?"  
Chi-chi sighed, defeated. She knew the only way to get out of this one was to wear the damn outfit. "Fine," she said. "I'll buy the stupid outfit. But you owe me, okay? In other words, you talk your petty little guy friends into sparring with me."  
Bemi cocked her head and shrugged. She knew what had happened at Chi-Chi's last sparring match with her friends. Sure, everyone was expected to make a complete recovery, but she'd have a hard time convincing the few that were still mostly in one piece. 'Oh well,' she thought. 'With my charm, they can't possibly resist me.'   
"'Kay," she said loudly. " Let's get out of here."  
The duo walked to the register, struggling to carry the piles of clothes they were weighted with. As Chi-Chi and Bemi reluctantly plunked the $300+ on the counter, they spotted two guys waving at them. Grabbing the heavy bags, they stumbled over to the pair. Grinning, they recognized some of their best friends, Senche and Omoshi.  
"Hey kid," Senche said, throwing his arm around Bemi. Tall, blond, loud, and extremely muscular, he was the opposite of Omoshi. Omoshi was of medium height, dark blue hair, lean, and shy around everyone except his best friends. You wouldn't think it, but Omoshi was stronger than Senche, and the two trained together everyday. Both were handsome and popular, and Bemi and Chi-Chi's closest friends.  
Chi-Chi threw a grin at Omoshi, and held her bags out to him. "Help a poor, weak girl carry her clothes," she asked, throwing a winning smile at him. Omoshi laughed. "Sure," he exclaimed. "After all, what would all of you weak women do without us big, strong men?" Chi-Chi snorted and tossed her head, walking past him. "Never mind," she said haughtily. "I can manage." He laughed and grabbed her bags, stumbling under the weight of them. Senche picked up Bemi's bags, almost being driven into the floor with the weight.  
"Damn," they both exclaimed. "How do you carry these?"  
Chi-Chi and Bemi shrugged, walking past the struggling boys. Chi-Chi threw her punching bag over her shoulder, carrying it easily. Strolling into the parking lot, they popped open their capsule car. As the four threw their bags into the trunk, they squeezed into the convertible. Bemi plopped down in front of the steering wheel, Senche sat next to her, and Chi-Chi and Omoshi squeezed into the back seat. Bemi started the car, and sped away from the parking lot, driving recklessly around cars and stop signs. As her passengers screamed in terror, she laughed insanely and sped to Mt. Paozu.   
******  
"Come on," Chi-Chi sneered, crouching down into her sparring stance. Tossing her long ponytail over her shoulder, she stared at her two opponents. The only two in the entire village that could offer her some kind of challenge. In other words, Omoshi and Senche.  
With a loud yell, the pair launched themselves at Chi-Chi. They had no reserve fighting her, for the simple reason that Chi-Chi was stronger than the two put together, and she would hold nothing back.   
Omoshi brought his legs up and kicked her, while Senche threw an uppercut right at her chin. Chi-Chi blocked each of the blows with ease, while unleashing her own furious attack on the pair. They were able to block quite a few of the young warrior's blows, but many connected. The next few hours were spent in a similar fashion. Each side trying their hardest to injure their opponents; Chi-Chi getting hit every now and then, while blows rained down on Senche and Omoshi.   
After a few hours, the trio lay on the floor, covered with sweat and panting heavily. Just then Bemi and Gyuu Maou walked in.  
"So," Chi-Chi's father said. "Another long training session, huh?"  
The three laughed weakly and rolled over to look at him. "You could say that," they all said simultaneously.   
Bemi wrinkled her nose in disdain. "I will never understand how the three of you can spend hours each day drowning in your own sweat while you get the crap beaten out of you. It makes no sense. You'd think you all actually like getting hit."  
Chi-Chi staggered to her feet and pulled the other two up. "You couldn't understand," she laughed. "You're not a fighter. There's a thrill that you get when you're fighting. It's like the joy that you get when you see the cutest outfit on the clearance rack. And anyway, I have to train for the Tenkaichi Boudaki, remember?"  
Bemi groaned. "Like you would ever let me forget? If you're not talking about that long lost love of yours, you're talking about that martial arts tournament."  
Chi-Chi and Gyuu Maou both winced at the reminder of Goku. He glanced quickly down at his daughter to see if she would once again call up the remembrance of Goku, or if she would let it go.  
Chi-Chi chose the latter. "I know," she sighed. "I just really want to win. I know that I can, and that I'm strong enough. Come on. I need some support over here!"  
During this conversation, Omoshi and Senche had sat down on the bench that was connected to the side of the gym. At this, Senche spoke.  
"Chi-Chi's right, kid. You know that she loves to fight. And we all gotta give her support, right? I mean, you are gonna be cheering her on at the Tournament, right?"  
Bemi sighed. "Yeah. I don't understand you three, but that's not going to stop me from rooting for Chi. I mean, you all are my best friends, right?"  
Gyuu Maou laughed. "Well," he started. "I'll leave you kids to your own devices." He began walking toward the door, the turned around. "By the way, Bemi. You're mother just called. She has to go away to India on a business trip for a week. You can stay over until then."  
Bemi and Chi-Chi slapped hands and laughed. "Sleepover!" they cried. Senche, Omoshi, and Gyuu Maou sighed and shook their heads.   
Chi-Chi's father turned and walked out of the training room. Immediately the trio of warriors sunk back into their sparring forms. Bemi sighed and sat down on the bench. "Well," she said disdainfully. "I might as well try to teach my dog to sing 'Silent Night.'"  
******  
"So, tell me again about Goku."  
It was around 9 o'clock at night. Omoshi and Senche had long since gone home, and Chi-Chi and Bemi were having their sleepover. The two had spent the last hour talking about their families and schoolwork, but, as most sleepovers go, they were now discussing their love lives.  
Chi-Chi rolled over on her back and stared up at the ceiling. A small, peaceful smile graced her face. She closed her eyes and sighed. Many memories came bubbling to the surface. After a moment, she began speaking.  
"He was the nicest guy I've ever known," she began.  
"Nicer than Omoshi?" Bemi asked unbelievingly.   
Chi-Chi grinned and nodded. "Yeah, nicer than Omoshi. There was a kind of playful innocence about him. He was so naïve, and so trusting. It didn't matter though. Goku was so powerful, but it was more than that. There was a feeling about him. When you were with him, you knew everything was going to be okay. And it always was. Always. Like when the Red Ribbon Army attacked our village. I was so frightened. I just randomly threw the blade on my helmet around, hoping that I would hit someone. He just fought. He defeated the Red Ribbon soldiers all by himself. One twelve-year-old boy beat an entire army, and one of the most powerful ones in the world, at that. I guess it just never crossed his mind that he could lose."  
Bemi sighed. "That is so sweet. I mean, I'm going to marry Senche one of these days, but he's nothing like your Goku. You never told me how you met."  
A blissful smile once again spread across her face, and a faint blush covered her cheeks. "Remember about seven years ago Fry Pan Mountain was engulfed in flames. Well, my dad had sent me to get the Bansho Fan from the legendary martial artist Muten Roshi. Along my way I happened to find a huge dinosaur that, well, decided I looked like a pretty filling meal. I defeated him, and afterwards I met a man that told me that he loved me. He was kind of cute, but he left before I could find out his name. Then, a young, extremely kawaii boy came, flying on a golden cloud, and asked if I was Chi-Chi. I told him that I was, and he said that my father had sent him to help me on my mission. I hopped up on his cloud, which he called Kintoun, and we sped of to Muten Roshi's island. We didn't get the Bansho Fan, but Roshi himself came and put out the fire with his Kamehameha. That was the first time I had ever seen him. He promised that he'd think about me, and sure enough, he remembered the next time I saw him. We were right about to get married, when he had to leave again."  
Bemi gasped. "You almost got married? " she whispered almost reverently. "And you were only twelve!"  
Chi-Chi smiled and nodded. "Yeah. But there's no law here in Japan that says you have to be a certain age to get married. It didn't matter, anyway. I love him."  
Bemi nodded sleepily and yawned. She loved Senche with all her heart, but she still sometimes wished that he'd be a bit sweeter. She mumbled something about duckies and bunnies, and stupid boyfriends, before falling fast asleep.  
As for our lovely heroine, she was wide-awake. Chi-Chi sighed. Every time she thought about Goku, she couldn't help the small shiver that ran up her spine. 'Just you wait, my little Goku,' she thought. 'I'll find you. Maybe even at the Tenkaichi Boudaki. I don't care. But I'll find you, corner you, and then we'll get married. She grinned. 'You can't get rid of me that easily. I am woman, hear me roar, ho ho ho!  
  
  
A/N: So what do you think? I think that this chapter turned out nicely. It was longer than the last one, at least. Come on everyone, you gotta R/R! If you don't...*clutches heart in agony*... I won't be able to write! Please, give me feedback. 


	3. Meeting

A/N: I think that it's all falling into place now. It's been a long time, but I've been thinking about this chapter for a while. Everything starts to change right about now. I always intended for this to be a short G/CC fic, maybe even a one shot, but I like this story too much. Well, read on.  
  
Disclaimer: No I do NOT own DBZ, I will never own DBZ, and that's the end of it. No matter how much I wish that I did, I will never be able to look someone in the eye and say, "I own DBZ." But hey, I do own Bemi, Senche, and Omoshi! And if you ask nicely, I might even let you use them!  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting  
  
One month passed by rather quickly for Chi-Chi. She spend the day alternating between beating the crap out of her sparring partners, eating, and meditating. Her father had even let her miss out on doing chores. Anything to keep her mind off of Goku. It was a shame, really. Gyuu Maou had really liked the boy, and had had such high hopes for his daughter and the young man. But that was all in the past now. The present was the Tenkaichi Budoukai, and Chi-Chi's training. Since he had been trained by Master Kamesennin, he would occasionally pitch in, but Chi-Chi was rapidly growing stronger than he was.  
Before anyone realized that a month had passed, the Tenkaichi Budoukai was ready to begin. Three days before the Budoukai began, Bemi, Omoshi, and Senche all met at Chi-Chi's front door early in the morning.   
"Are you all ready to go?" Senche asked the other two. Omoshi nodded wordlessly, while Bemi did a last minute check on her supplies, before she nodded. They all simultaneously reached out and knocked on the large oak door. It was immediately opened by the large king, and the three were pulled in. Gyuu Maou sat them all down on a large sofa, and went upstairs to check on his daughter.   
Inside, Chi-Chi was rapidly folding items of clothing and throwing them in a large suitcase.  
"What are you doing?" Gyuu Maou asked worriedly. He was automatically cowed by a furious glance that Chi-Chi threw at him.   
"We don't know how long we'll have to be staying at Papaya Island. You never know what you might need," she growled, tossing a first aid kit into her bag. Gyuu Maou shook his head and closed the suitcase. "Don't worry," he stated, before an angry Chi-Chi could break his arm. "I'm sure that the island has everything we'll need. If we don't hurry, we might miss the registration. You don't want that, do you?"  
Chi-Chi froze and blanched. "We have to go!" She screamed. Grabbing her suitcase and her father's arm, she ran down the stairs. She stopped when she noticed her three friends sitting down. "Hey," she said happily. "Are you going to be riding with us?"  
The three rolled their eyes. Bemi crossed her arms. "And how else are we going to get to an island in the middle of the ocean, about 2000 miles away, with no ride?" Chi-Chi laughed sheepishly and then turned serious once again. "Okay," she said. "We have to go NOW!" She ran outside, and started hyperventilating when she couldn't see a helicopter anywhere. "Oh my gosh, how are we going to get there if we don't have a plane?! Oh, how can my life get any worse?" she cried, running around in circles and pulling at her hair.  
She suddenly stopped when she heard laughter and a popping sound. Slowly turning around, she saw a large yellow helicopter, and everyone leaning against it, giggling madly. Senche, however, was rolling on the ground, legs kicking the air. Turning a bright red, she walked to the plane, nose in the air. Nearly pulling the door off its hinges, she slumped down in the front seat. Her father sat down in front of the helicopter's steering wheel, while her still laughing friends piled into the back. Her father punched in the coordinates into the computer, and let the ship do the driving. He turned around. "Okay, everyone, just two days and we'll be at Papaya Island. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride."  
'Yes,' Chi-Chi thought. 'Two days. Two days until I become the strongest person on the whole earth.'  
******  
"Go Fish."  
The last days had been spent in a pretty lazy fashion. Omoshi and Senche were already on their 52'nd game of cards, Gyuu Maou was dozing in the front seat, letting the autopilot drive, Chi-Chi was busy meditating, and Bemi was standing behind Omoshi and helping Senche cheat. Omoshi turned around to glare suspiciously at Bemi, but a frying pan had somehow materialized out of nowhere, and Bemi was busy polishing it. As soon as Omoshi turned back around, Bemi held up seven fingers. Senche smirked and looked at Omoshi.  
"Got any sevens?"  
Omoshi growled and practically threw four sevens at his best friend. He shot another look behind him, but this time Bemi was intently reading a Dr. Slump manga. He glanced at Chi-Chi, whose eyes were now open and watching the card game with an amused expression on her face. Omoshi clasped his hands together and mouthed, "Help me!" Chi-Chi smiled broadly and shifted so she was now in view of Senche's cards. She grinned and held up two fingers. Bemi's mouth dropped open in outrage. Senche caught the look of indignation, and turned around, but Chi-Chi's eyes were closed, her eyebrows furrowed. He shrugged and turned back around.  
"Got any two's?" Senche glanced down at his cards and growled, throwing three two's at his best friend. Chi-Chi smiled and looked back at Bemi, who seemed torn between anger and laughter. She opened her mouth to speak...  
...and was thrown onto Senche with a jolt. The four teens landed in a pile on the floor. Bemi pushed herself up slightly off the floor. "What happened?" she asked A muffled response came up from under her. She looked down, and blushed down to the roots of her hair. Senche was just as red, as his face was forcefully pressed into her chest.   
"Hentai!" she screamed, shooting up, and dumping Chi-Chi to the floor in the process.  
In the pilot's seat, Gyuu Maou woke with a start. "Whaa," he said. "What... oh, we landed." Chi-Chi had sat up just in time to hear this last remark. She suddenly froze, then began running. "Get out of my way!" she shouted, tossing her father and friends out of her pathway to the door. Nearly ripping the door off of its hinges, she blinked as she was met with the sun's bright light. The she began screaming again. "Oh my Kami, we're finally here!"  
Everyone else came crowding around. Her father nodded. "Yeah, we finally made it to Papaya Island. I wonder where the registration is." He started looking around until he spotted someone, and then walked over to ask for directions.  
Meanwhile, Chi-Chi was bouncing excitedly on the balls of her feet, while the three other teens were leaning casually on the helicopter. She suddenly started hopping up and down, biting her fingernails nervously. "Oh Dende, I don't know if I can do this," she stated suddenly. Her friends all laughed. "Oh, come on," Bemi said. "You're probably the strongest human being on this planet. No one else has a chance."  
Chi-Chi shook her head. "Yeah, but all we've ever know is our tiny little village. How am I supposed to know..."  
Omoshi suddenly interrupted her. "We have the same training as anyone else. Have you ever heard of anyone who can lift over two thousand pounds? Or that can completely demolish a boulder like you can? You're almost unbeatable."  
Chi-Chi smiled gratefully at him, and was about to answer when her father came back. "Hey everybody," he said. "The Tenkaichi Budoukai is about a mile to the right. We can just walk there in ten minutes. Let's hurry."  
******  
  
Ten minutes later, the group reached the area where the Budoukai was going to take place. The crowd was suddenly a lot thicker, and heavenly smells where drifting toward the group. They all started to look around, trying to find the registration desk, when a large, booming voice drifted over.  
"Attention please. Would all the fighters who wish to sign up for the Tenkaichi Budoukai please go to the registration desk, which is beside the large cotton candy stand."  
Chi-Chi smiled at her friends and ran over to the direction that the man had been pointing to. Glancing quickly around, she spotted a long line in front of the registration desk. Sighing, she made her way to the end of the line. Tapping her foot impatiently, Chi-Chi drew closer to the desk, as the line started to move quicker. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to the young girl, she reached the desk.  
"Your name, please," the short, bald man sitting behind the registration desk asked.  
Chi-Chi took a deep breath. "Maou Chi-Chi," she answered steadily.  
The man smiled and signed a few documents. "Maou, huh? I remember your father well, young lady. I'm sure you'll deliver quite an exciting match."  
Chi-Chi smiled gratefully and nodded. "Of course."  
The man grinned back at her. "Well, if you need anything, just find me and ask. Remember, the tournament begins tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock. Make sure you make it into the finals."  
She nodded. "Ot-su," she said, bowing. She smiled back at him, and then turned to head for her friends. Spotting them in line at the cotton candy stand, she rushed over. "Hiya Chi-Chi," Bemi called out. Handing her a stick of cotton candy, the group meandered over to a large building. "This is it," Gyuu Maou said. "Our hotel. Do you kids want to go in and unpack, or do you want to go to the carnival for a while before coming back?"   
The four teens glanced at each other for a second before they looked back "Carnival!" They chorused. Gyuu burst out laughing and nodded. "Sure, you're all free to go," he said, still chuckling. The group shouted excitedly and ran off in the direction of all the rides.  
  
******  
"Come on Chi-Chi! We need more tickets if we want to ride the Ferris Wheel, and the rest of us are out of cash." Bemi whined. Chi-Chi sighed, digging in the pockets of her pants. "How many do you guys want?"  
Senche laughed nervously and twiddled his fingers. "Not that many," he said. " Just a couple hundred or so."   
Chi-Chi face-vaulted. "A couple hundred?" she screeched, struggling up from the floor. "Oh, come on, Chi." Omoshi pleaded. "It's only a few thousand zeni. You could only buy a C.D. or two with that much, and we need to stay occupied." Chi-Chi closed her eyes angrily and pulled out her money, counting it carefully. Groaning in defeat, she handed each of her friends enough money to buy a hundred tickets each. Shouting wildly, they all ran over to the ticket booth, exchanging the zeni for tickets. Finally, the group headed over to the Ferris Wheel and climbed in, Bemi sitting with Senche, and Chi-Chi and Omoshi taking a separate cart.   
The ride started to slowly spin around. Chi-Chi turned to Omoshi. "So, what's new with you? I mean, didn't you break up with Airashii?"  
Omoshi winced at the reminder. "Well, yeah, and bless your little heart for bringing that lovely memory back." Chi-Chi smiled apologetically. "Sorry. But, is there anyone new?" Omoshi leaned back in the seat and frowned thoughtfully. "Not really. But you know me. I don't form attachments easily. I don't wanna settle down for a good while." He turned to Chi-Chi. "How about you?"  
Chi-Chi sighed and stared off into the distance. "Not really. I've pretty much given up on Goku ever coming back. It was just a silly childhood crush, anyway." Falling into silence, she jerked when she felt an arm land on her shoulder. Turning to Omoshi, she stared at him. He was smiling gently at her. "Don't worry." He said. "You love him. It's as plain to see as the sun. It ain't a normal crush, you know."   
Chi-Chi smiled gratefully at him. Omoshi was always the sweet one, unlike Senche, who was nice, but a bit blind when it came to people's emotional problems. She grinned. Except when it came to Bemi. Chi-Chi turned to stare down at the pair below them. As expected, Senche was busy frenching Bemi, who had her arms wrapped around him, a blissful expression on her face. Blushing slightly, she grinned at Omoshi. "Look down," she mouthed. He curiously looked down, and then blushed, quickly averting his eyes. Throwing her head back, she laughed loudly. All of sudden, she glimpsed something out of the corner of her eye. A flash of color, an orange that was brighter than anything she'd ever seen anyone wear. Spinning around, she searched for the color, eyes scanning the crowd for any trace of the color. Somewhere in the back of her head, she could hear Omoshi talking, asking her if she was all right, but she couldn't comprehend him. Memories that she tried to bury in her heart had resurfaced with a strength she had believed impossible. Scenes flashing through her mind faster than anything she had ever experienced.  
A man with long, gorgeous black hair walked up to her. "I love you, my darling."  
She was soaring up in the sky, flying on a golden cloud. "Kinto'un!"   
A small boy with the wildest hair she had ever seen offered her an apple. "Here, do you want one?"  
She was running after him now. "What about our wedding!"  
It was the same boy. Except, strange, he seemed so much older. He was fighting. A tall, mean man that was bald. And he could fly. Normal people couldn't fly. Wait, why were there so many of him?  
She was screaming at the television. She could barely distinguish her words, but she was cheering for the boy. What was his name? Oh yeah. Goku.  
  
Who was shaking her? Slowly, her vision cleared. Omoshi was shaking her so hard that her teeth were rattling. Over his shoulder, Bemi and Senche were worriedly staring at her. "What happened?" she asked.  
Omoshi stepped away from her. They all looked pale and scared. "Why the hell were you shaking me?" she half-screamed, her confusion rapidly changing into anger.  
Bemi reached out and grabbed her hand, leading her to a park bench. "Chi-Chi, honey, you froze. Omoshi says that you were talking, then all of a sudden you stood up and just froze."  
Chi-Chi shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. "I can't remember," she said. "We were just talking, then I saw something orange..." she suddenly stopped, turning pale. Memories started pouring into her brain, and she froze.   
"What's wrong?" Bemi asked. "You're pale." She sent a worried glance to the pair behind her, then looked back at her best friend. "Chi? Are you okay?"  
Chi-Chi looked at her and forced a smile. "Yeah. I'm okay."  
  
******  
  
The sun's rays streamed in through the window. Chi-Chi yawned and swung her legs over the bed. She stretched and arched her back like a cat. Smiling happily, she turned to the other bed in the room. Grinning mischievously, she grabbed the megaphone that she always kept handy. Sneaking up to the other bed, she took a deep breath and shouted.  
"RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPY HEAD. IT'S A NEW DAY, AND IT'S TIME TO GET UP!"  
Bemi woke up screaming. "What the hell!" she roared. Spotting Chi-Chi, who was rolling on the ground, practically screaming with laughter, she grabbed her by the front of her pajamas and screamed in her face. "That wasn't funny, you damn airhead! I can't believe you did that!"  
Chi-Chi giggled. "A little louder, Bemi. I can still hear out of this ear."   
Bemi roared and drew back her fist. At that moment, the door was practically broken into two pieces as three very angry and scared men burst in. "Where's the fire?" Senche shouted. The two girls froze and turned to look at their friends. As soon as they spotted them, Bemi dropped Chi-Chi, and the pair dropped to the floor in laughter.  
Senche looked down and turned crimson. He realized with horror that he was wearing his purple Care Bear boxers. The other men were no less embarrassed. Omoshi was wearing pink boxers with red hearts, that had the words 'I love you' written on the back. And poor Gyuu Maou was wearing boxers that were decorated in roses, turtle doves, and cupids. They stormed out of the girls' room and appeared half a second later in their normal clothes. This only added to Chi-Chi and Bemi's amusement, and it took well over an hour to get them to quiet down.   
An hour later, the group signed out of the hotel, and began walking over to the Tenkaichi Budoukai.  
"Don't worry, Chi-Chi," Gyuu Maou reassured his daughter. "I know you can win. Just be confident." Chi-Chi nodded quickly and fiddled with her thumbs. Somewhere on the way, she had realized that with every step she took, she was one step closer to the Tenkaichi Budoukai, one step closer to fighting, and maybe even one step closer to winning. Or losing. As soon as this disturbing thought had entered her mind, she had grown so nervous that she almost stopped walking. It had taken quite a bit of convincing to get Chi-Chi to keep on going, but then she had thought that every person that she had ever fought had been extremely easy to beat. She was almost guaranteed a win.   
Walking confidently up to the building where the tournament would be held, she turned around. "You guys have to promise to cheer for me as hard as you can. Until your voices go out, okay?" Chi-Chi pleaded with her friends and father. She was rewarded with smiles and thumbs-up from every single one of them. Grinning at them, she strode into the building.  
Looking nervously around, she took in her opponents. Most of them looked like fairly easy targets. In fact, few of them looked like they could beat her at half of her power. She quickly felt around for the most distinguishable ki. 'Yes,' she thought. There were only two or three that could offer her a challenge. Frowning, she turned to the most prominent fighter. The tall, green one. Chi-Chi sighed. 'Yeah, he'll be a problem, the ugly green punk' she thought. He looked ready to kill, but she was confident that if she tried hard enough, she could handle him.   
She sighed and looked around. 'Why is everyone so much taller than me,' she thought angrily. Standing on her tiptoes, she looked over the heads of some of the fighters. Ignoring the appraising and seductive looks she was getting from many of the fighters, she scanned the crowd for anyone else that might pose a threat.   
Chi-Chi suddenly felt a new ki. It was strong. Extremely strong. 'But it can't be stronger than me,' she thought. Turning around, she searched for the ki, and froze. She could see dark hair that seemed to stick out in every single direction. A cold feeling seemed to settle in the pit of her stomach. She forced her way through the crowd, pushing many people out of her way.  
And there he was. He was surrounded by several people. A pretty, aqua haired girl, a tall man with long black hair, and a short, bald monk. She straightened, a broad smile spreading across her face. It was him. The man she had been waiting for for over seven years.   
Goku.   
  
  
A/N: Aww, was it cruel of me to leave you hanging at the end? Tough! You'll just have to wait for the next chapter. The conclusion of 'Remember My Love' is almost here! Yay! I think this chapter turned out excellent! I'm really happy with it, but I need YOUR input. Please e-mail me with suggestions. Luv ya! 


	4. Proposal

A/N: Hiya everybody! Oh my gosh! The conclusion of Remember My Love is finally here! Well, first I have to thank everybody that is reviewing on ff.net. I love you all so much, and you can imagine my shock when I received my first review. Thank you Princess M-chan! Well, I'm not gonna hold you much longer. So read, review, and tell me if RML deserves an epilogue, cause I'm debating whether or not to write one. Oh, I'm gonna write another G/CC fic, except I don't know what to title it. If you review and give me suggestions for a title, I'll pick one title and give that person a large role in the fic. Well, peace!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I, or do I not own Dragonball Z. That is the question. And the answer is... no *sob* . By some bizarre twist of fate, I was not born Akira Toriyama. I swear King Enma made a mistake.  
  
Chapter 3: Proposal   
  
Chi-Chi was running before the thought had registered in her brain. Shoving her way through the crowd separating her from the tall man, she took off, fighting the tears that were stinging her eyes. A million thoughts and words were racing through her mind, memories resurfacing and racing across her line of vision. So many words that she wanted to scream, and only one was able to make its way from her brain to her voice.  
  
"Goku!"  
  
Squirming past one last knot of people, she threw herself at him, barely noticing the surprised look that flitted across his face before she buried her face in his chest. Not paying any attention to the bewildered looks being shot at her from the group, she pulled away from Goku and, standing on her tiptoes, brushed her lips softly against his cheek Chi-Chi smiled up at him, eyes shining with unshed tears of joy.   
  
'Oh God, Goku,' she thought. ' I finally found you.'  
  
Chi-Chi was jerked out of her thoughts when Goku began speaking, and she barely heard what he said.  
  
"Um, do I know you, miss?"  
  
In a moment, it seemed as if the entire world had somehow grown dim, everything showing in tones of gray. Chi-Chi shook her head rapidly, shaking away the dizziness that had been caused by his question. 'I couldn't have heard him right,' she told herself. 'There's no way. Please kami, oh please, let me not have heard him right.'  
  
"Excuse me," she whispered to him. "What did you say?"   
  
Goku shot her a confused smile. " I asked you if I knew you. I don't think I do."  
  
Chi-Chi took a step back, pain and anger written all over her features. 'No,' she thought. "Idiot," she whispered. Her eyebrows knitted together, before they shot upward in an uninhibited expression of hurt. 'No. No. Please no no nonononono.'   
  
Yes.  
  
She took another step backward, then another, before she spun around and took off through the crowd, slamming against numerous people before they got the message and parted for her. She could still hear the voices of Goku and his companions.  
  
"Gosh, Goku, did you know that girl? She looked pretty upset."  
  
"I don't think I did. I can't remember ever meeting anyone that looked like her."  
  
"Well, she was really cute. It's a shame that you couldn't remember her."  
*****  
Chi-Chi barreled through, not noticing anyone in her way until she crashed into him. Landing hard on her rear, she winced, rubbing her behind as she struggled to stand up. She closed her eyes and wiped a hand across them. "That hurt," she said in some mixture of anger and sadness. Opening her eyes, she looked up to see that the green man she had noticed earlier was offering her his hand. Frowning, she took the proffered hand and he hauled her up.  
  
"I'm sorry, girl. You should watch where you're going."  
  
Chi-Chi sighed angrily, then taking a deep breath, she smirked up at him. "Sumimasen, mister. I've got a lot on my mind, and I'm right about ready to take it out on somebody."  
  
He smirked back at her. "You'd have a hard time, girl."  
  
Chi-Chi sighed again, this time one of defeat and pain. "Sorry," she whispered, before turning, ready to take off running again. As she took a step, she was stopped when the man started talking again.   
  
"That man is my enemy. I'll defeat him today. He has no business making little girls cry and I'll gladly use it as another excuse to beat him within an inch of his life."  
  
Chi-Chi stared up at him, struggling to control her tears. She stood like that for an entire minute, using every bit of her superhuman willpower to force the salty water back into her eyes. Lifting her head proudly, she met his gaze angrily. "That's okay, Mister Green," she intoned, not bothering to hide the pride from her voice. "I'll beat him myself." Then, spinning around quickly so her new acquaintance would not see her quivering lips and the tears welling up in her eyes, she ran off again.  
  
Less than a minute later, she found herself flat on her butt again. "Etai," she whined angrily. "Didn't this just happen?" she asked herself, standing up and rubbing her already sore rear.  
  
"Chi-Chi? Why aren't you in the building?" Looking up in surprise, she found herself staring into the bemused face of her father.  
  
"Tousan!" she screeched, before she threw herself into his arms, sobbing. "You're never going to guess who I just saw," she said between sobs and hiccups.  
  
Gyuu Maou felt a cold feeling settle in the pit of his stomach. "Oh my goodness, it wasn't..."  
  
"Hey, Mr. Maou, what happened? Hey, Chi-Chi, what are you doing here? Are they taking a break?" Turning around, Chi-Chi saw Bemi, Senche, and Omoshi striding toward her and her father. The three teens were laden with every type of food imaginable and were walking quickly to them. They dropped the food down onto a nearby table and plopped down, beckoning Chi-Chi and her father toward them. Immediately, the group knew that there was something wrong with Chi-Chi. She sat down, an empty look in the eyes that were normally so full of an angry fire. Grabbing a small loaf of bread, she nibbled absentmindedly on it, before she stood up and looked down at her hands.  
  
"What's wrong, Chi?" Bemi asked hesitantly, reaching up to pat her friend's arm soothingly. Chi-Chi whirled on her, an angry look in her eyes before she collapsed in the chair, burying her head in her arms. Her shoulders shook with sobs, but no matter how hard she tried, tears wouldn't come. Her father picked her up and sat her on his lap, stroking her hair soothingly. Chi-Chi laughed softly, a bit embarrassed to having her father treat her like a baby.  
  
"You'll never guess who I just saw. Who I just saw... and you know what? He didn't recognize me."   
  
Senche and Bemi shook their heads in confusion. However, to Gyuu Maou and Omoshi, it was as clear as day. "You're not saying that you saw him," Omoshi whispered. "HE was here?" By this time, Bemi had started to catch on. "You mean, Goku was here?!" she cried tactlessly. At this, Chi-Chi almost began sobbing again. Taking a deep, shuddering breath, she looked up. The group almost sighed with relief. The fire was back in her obsidian eyes and was burning with an incredible intensity. She smirked, the sadness almost completely gone from her features, though slightly visible in her eyes.  
  
"That's right," she said in a low, silky voice. "Goku was here. The _man_ that I've been waiting for for the past seven years. And he didn't even recognize me." At this, she slammed her fist down on the table, sending the vast majority of the food flying into the air. The men let out a simultaneous cry of dismay and ran around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying bravely to salvage whatever food they could before the ten seconds that had been allotted to them by the kind soul who had created the ten second rule (A/N: that's a mouthful!) had run out. Ignoring the men, Chi-Chi continued to talk.   
  
"I can't believe I wasted seven years of my life waiting for someone who can't even remember me. I didn't really love him. It was just a simple childhood crush."   
  
'That's not true,' a small inner voice whispered to her, trying to be heard over the fierce denial that Chi-Chi was screaming at herself in her mind. 'You love the boy,' it whispered continually. 'You always have and always will. You can't live without him. Tell him. Remind him.'  
  
With a fierce effort, the demon known as pride pushed the tiny voice from her consciousness. Grinning fearlessly, she held her head high and stood on top of the stool, pointing at the sky. "Who cares about stupid men? I'll win that Budoukai even if I have to kill everyone! Hah, you can't beat me, I don't care who you are. I am a princess, and I'll pound you all so far into the ground you're noses will pop off! Whaa hahahaha!" Tossing her head back, she laughed insanely, everyone within fifty feet sweatdropping.  
  
Her father recovered first, and laughed nervously. "Well, my little oujo, go back in that building and win that tournament. If you don't hurry, you'll be disqualified. Wouldn't that be an awful way to lose?"   
Chi-Chi blanched, then sped off, waving back at them.  
"Bye Tousan, Bemi, Senche, Omoshi! I love you! Cheer extra hard, especially when I beat that damn punk's face in!"  
  
*****  
  
  
"Yes, Mister. I want to change the name that I was registered under."  
  
The handsome, blonde tournament announcer blinked. "Well, miss, that's pretty strange. Why would you want to..."  
  
"I said change it, damn it!"  
  
The announcer jumped, and nodded hastily. "Sure, ma'am. Whatever you say, you're the boss. Please don't yell. What would you like the name to be changed to?"  
  
Chi-Chi sighed. She didn't want to do this, but it would save her a lot of trouble if everyone, including Goku and his friends, didn't know that she was Maou Chi-Chi. After all, she was a princess.  
  
"Tokumei Kibou. That's simple enough."  
  
The blonde announcer raised an eyebrow. "Anonymous Desire? Well, it does have a nice ring to it." He raised a hand dramatically. "Ladies and gentleman, I present the beautiful Tokumei Kibou!" Chi-Chi sweatdropped, but chose to ignore him. "Whatever, just change it." He nodded quickly and scribbled vigorously on his clipboard. "Sure. Well, the preliminary rounds are about to begin. In fact," he said, glancing at his watch. "Would you hand me that megaphone?"   
  
Chi-Chi cocked her head curiously and handed him the megaphone lying by her. "May I have everybody's attention!" the announcer screamed into the megaphone. Chi-Chi collapsed on the floor, holding her ears in pain, legs twitching in the air. The tournament announcer continued as if nothing had happened. "As you may have noticed, there are seventy-two participants in this year's tournament. You will all be assigned a number, and when your number is called you will climb onto the arena and begin fighting. Does everyone understand? Good."  
  
By this time, Chi-Chi had made her way away from him, not being able to stand him screaming into a megaphone right next to her ear. She stopped when she noticed the familiar shock of raven black hair. Stopping hastily, she backed away into a position where she could observe them without being spotted. A tall, handsome bald man was standing next to a much shorter one, who gave the appearance of being a cute china doll. A bit to the side was a short, bald monk, who was talking animatedly with Goku. She could vaguely remember their names from watching the previous tournament on TV.   
'Tenshinhan...that was the tall one,' she thought. 'Extremely strong. It might be tough to beat him, but I have no doubt that I can. The doll. What was his name? Chaozu. Yeah, that's it. Not extremely powerful, but supposedly telephatic. He was supposed to freeze opponents with his mind. That's what he did to the other one. The other one... Goku's best friend? Yeah, his best friend, but what was his name? It started with a K. Kuririn? Yep, Kuririn. Almost as strong as Goku himself, but I'll beat them all.  
  
Chi-Chi's gaze drifted over to Goku, her small form quivering in pain as she drew her breath in a shuddering sob. She had given her heart to him, and he didn't even know. He couldn't even remember. 'No,' she thought again. Her eyebrows drew down, and she almost growled. Idiot. How could he not remember? She bowed her head and giggled evilly, cracking her knuckles audibly, everyone within hearing range sweatdropping and moving away. She would make him pay. They had started assigning numbers, and Kuririn had just been called up. It was strange, but the group was pretty spaced out, almost as if someone was trying to keep them from fighting each other in the preliminaries.  
  
"Ma Jr.!"  
  
Chi-Chi was jerked out of her thoughts when another name was spoken. Watching curiously, she saw the green man she had encountered earlier called up to receive his number. Strange, but Goku and his group didn't seem to thrilled to see him. They've met him before, Chi-Chi realized.  
  
"Alright, you're number 51."  
  
Chi-Chi tuned out again, lost in her angry thoughts, devising countless ways to torture Goku before she knocked him out of the ring. As of this moment, she was imagining a very vivid scene that involved him on the floor, his eyes in X's, while she laughed insanely above him.  
  
"Tokumei Kibou!"  
  
She calmly walked to the front, head held high. Reaching into the little box, she picked a number. Looking down, she frowned and handed it to the man. She was in one of the last matches. She sighed angrily. Damn. She was going to have to wait a while before it was her turn to fight.  
  
"Son Goku!"  
  
Barely managing to avoid walking into him, she turned around, watching him walk to the front.  
  
"Alright, Goku, you're number two. That puts you in the first block against Chyapa-Ou."  
  
Chi-Chi settled back against the wall, standing in a position where she could clearly see the arena. Everyone had already been assigned their numbers, and the fights were about to begin. Goku and his opponent had just been called to the ring, and were facing each other. Chyapa-Ou was in a completely guarded position, hands raised in front of him, taking up a perfect sparring stance. Goku, on the other hand, was simply standing there, open from every angle.  
  
Chi-Chi frowned. What was he playing at? Did he intend to lose this match? All of a sudden, Chyapa launched himself at him, leg drawn back to deliver a stunning kick. Chi-Chi winced. When that kick connected, it would hurt. Something flew in her eye, and she blinked. When her eyes reopened, Chyapa-ou was looking around, bewildered, and Son was nowhere to be seen. Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, trying to focus on any trace of his ki. She had never completely mastered the technique of narrowing her senses onto a person's ki, but her skills were defined enough to be able to slightly sense a flicker of his energy behind Chyapa-Ou. Suddenly, Goku seemed to materialize out of nowhere, and his hand shot out to lightly tap Chyapa's neck. He staggered, eyes rolling into the back of his head, and collapsed. The other fighters were silent for almost an entire minute, before a low rumble filled the entire room as everyone quietly spoke about what had just occurred. Goku was announced the winner, and the next matches were under way.  
  
******  
  
The following matches took place almost as expected. Goku, Kuririn, and Tenshinhan completely dominated all of their opponents. Chaozu, however, had been defeated by a tall man who looked vaguely familiar, and not in a good way. She, on the other hand, was completely wrecking anyone who got in her way. Absentmindedly backhanding her opponent, she sent him crashing into and through the wall about thirty feet away, barely missing a group of fighters that had been cloistered around, watching her in awe. Narrowing her eyes, she surveyed the remaining fighters. Beside herself, there were maybe fifteen fighters left, and only half seemed as if they could offer any sort of challenge.  
  
In the end, it was fairly predictable. Goku, Tenshinhan, Kuririn, Ma Jr., and the man she now recognized as Tao Pai Pai, had all won their matches. She was up again, this time against a man who was over half a foot taller than her, and at least a hundred pounds heavier. He leered at her, and began to take a step forward. His foot hadn't even descended when he was kneed in the gut, and then punched out of the ring. Frowning, she jumped out of the arena, and walked back to her position on the wall. Turning, she noticed the gazes of Goku and company on her, and her frown increased. There was one more fight left, a short, stocky looking man with a mask against a much slimmer, nerdy one named Shen. Strange, she would have thought that the former would win no problem, but her instincts were screaming that if the nerd had gotten this far, he was probably fairly decent, and might even present a problem for the much heavier man.   
  
The small man rushed toward the masked fighter, fists raised. Just as he was about to reach him, he tripped and fell. Chi-Chi almost burst out laughing. Shen leapt back up and punched the other man. The large fighter staggered, and then fell back, swirls in his eyes. After a few seconds of silence, the entire crowd of fighters burst out laughing.   
  
******  
  
The first match in the quarterfinals was definitely the most exciting one Chi-Chi had ever seen, and that was saying something. Tenshinhan and Tao Pai Pai had seemed almost evenly matched in the beginning, but after a few minutes it had seemed that Tenshinhan would win. However, Tao Pai Pai's quest for revenge had only by coincidence ended up at the Boudaki, and he wasn't about to be limited to it's rules. Somehow, he had built various weapons into himself, and held no reserve in using them, even when he was disqualified. In the end, Tenshinhan had managed to knock Tao out, and he was declared the winner.  
  
The fact that her match was now up did nothing to help Chi-Chi's temper.  
  
She breathed in deeply, struggling to calm her nerves. 'All right, Chi,' she told herself. 'You can do this. You have to. You gotta pay this jerk back for all the pain he's brought to you.'  
  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen! The second match in the 23'd Tenkaichi Budoukai. Son Goku, the runner up in the previous two tournaments, has proved himself time and time again to be among the best in the world. He will be facing the beautiful, talented, lovely Tokumei Kibou! Not much is known about her, so I can't make a prediction, but she has so far completely demolished all of her opponents. Will she be able to do the same to Goku?"  
  
Chi-Chi walked up the steps to the arena, eyes boring into those of Goku. He stared back at her unfazed, but confused. He knew that she was mad at him, but he couldn't figure out why. She had kissed him on the cheek, and he didn't even know her! Why was she mad, if he didn't know her?  
  
"Why are you so mad at me?" he asked, looking every bit like a little boy. Chi-Chi's eyes narrowed and flashed angrily. "Why do you think I'm mad at you?" she said angrily. "You forgot about me! You promised!"   
  
Goku frowned and shook his head confusedly. "But we've never met before. How can I have forgotten you if we've never met?"  
  
Chi-Chi growled and balled her hands into fists. "We have met, Son Goku!"  
  
The blonde announcer raised his microphone to his face. "All right! You may begin!"  
  
Chi-Chi launched herself at Goku, leg raised to deliver a kick. He dodged the kick, and stepped to the side. Chi-Chi swung at his face with all her strength, but her fists connected with nothing but air. Goku twisted and raised arms to block and dodge her attack as well as he could. "We really have met?" he asked.  
  
Chi-Chi grabbed him and kneed him in the stomach. "Yes, of course we've met!"  
  
Goku again began avoiding her blows. "Really? Around what time?"  
  
Chi-Chi renewed her attack with as much strength and speed she could muster. "You forgot! That's why I'm mad; you forgot about me! You kept me waiting for my entire life, and you never came! You promised!" She aimed a kick at his legs, and he leapt into the air to avoid it.  
  
"Promise? What promise did I make? I don't remember."  
  
Chi-Chi caught him in the chest with her fist, and he went sailing back. Managing to turn the fall into a neat backflip, he landed on his feet, barely able to blink before Chi-Chi was pressing him back with her attack.  
"When we were kids!" she shouted. She was again renewing her onslaught with the power born of frustration. 'Why can't I beat him,' she thought to herself. "When we were kids, you promised we would get married. You promised I would be your bride!"  
  
She paused her furious onslaught to gauge his reaction. She could hear astonished yells come from every one of Goku's friends, but it wasn't their reaction that she was searching for. Goku's mouth hung slightly open and he was speechless. A small glimmer of hope was starting to dawn in her. "Do you remember now?"  
  
Goku turned around to face Kuririn. "Hey, Kuririn? What's a bride? Can you teach me real quick?"  
Everyone within hearing distance facevaulted. Finally, Kuririn struggled up and leaned on the wall for support. "Goku, a bride is someone you spend the rest of your life with through marriage! Is that what you promised her?!" Yamucha continued for him. "Goku, she wants to be a couple. A bride is a girl who you live with forever! Boy, what were you thinking?"  
  
Goku scratched his head and turned toward Chi-Chi. "Is that what you want? You want to live together? Is that the promise I made? What's your real name?"  
  
Chi-Chi frowned and took up her stance again. "Fine. I'll tell you my name, but only if you win." She struggled not to let her emotions through, the frightening mix of anger, sadness, and joy. If he won, then she would have to tell him her name. Maybe he would remember, and he would marry her! Chi-Chi shook her head. No. He would never marry her, and she would never lose.  
  
Goku held his head up defiantly. "Okay. If it's true, then I'll do it after the fight. We can live together."  
Chi-Chi held in a gasp, her mind racing. If he won, they would get married! They would be able to live together for the rest of their lives! Another thought once again entered her mind, and she growled angrily. There was no way she was going to let him beat her. She was stronger. There was no way her pride would let her lose.  
  
"Are you implying that you can beat me? Well, you're wrong, it won't be so easy to beat me. You're just arrogant."  
  
Goku grinned happily. "Okay. Well, we should start then."  
  
Chi-Chi ground her teeth together. "I'll win this!"  
  
Chi-Chi was right about to launch another attack at him, when Goku brought his hands together in some kind of attack. Almost before she could comprehend what was happening, a wind had picked up around and bodily thrown her out of the ring into the wall. She slid down the wall and landed on her rear heavily, definitely out of the ring. The entire crowd was silent as they watched her struggle to get up.   
  
Goku frowned worriedly and ran toward the edge of the ring. "Oh no, I should have done it softer." He reached the end and jumped off. "Are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you so hard."  
  
Chi-Chi rubbed her head and, using the wall for support, she got up. 'He beat me,' she thought. 'I didn't even see it coming. I lost. But it's okay. I lost to _him_. So it's okay.'  
  
Chi-Chi adjusted her ponytail. "You're actually kinda strong. I'm glad I picked you. You still can't remember me? I'm Gyuu Maou's daughter, Chi-Chi."  
  
Goku's jaw dropped. "Chi-Chi!" he screamed. A small cartoon panel popped out of nowhere, depicting Chi-Chi and Goku when they were smaller. Goku pointed to it, stammering out, "You're Chi-Chi?!" He gasped and pointed at her. "I remember now! We DID talk about marriage."  
  
Chi-Chi grinned. "I'm happy you finally remember."  
  
Goku thought for a while. "Gosh, I thought marriage was a type of food. But you're real pretty and you look awful nice, and a promise is a promise." He grinned goofily. "All right. We'll get married!"  
  
This caused a very happy Chi-Chi to go hysterical. She squealed and latched onto his arm. The Budoukai announcer wasted no time and got to doing his job properly.  
  
"Ladies and Gentleman! It has just been announced that Son Goku will be marrying the lovely Tokumei Kibou, whose real name is apparently Maou Chi-Chi!"  
  
The crowd erupted in wild screams. Goku and Chi-Chi walked in to the building, Chi-Chi still latched onto his arm. Goku frowned. "Hey, could you let go of me, please? I can't walk." Chi-Chi smiled up at him, and his frown dissapeared. "Silly, this is what married couples do."  
  
Kuririn, Tenshinhan, Yamucha, and Chaozu stared at them, mouths hanging open. Kuririn was the first to speak. "Is it true?" he blurted out. "Are you two really gonna get married?"  
  
Chi-Chi smiled at him. "Yep! We're going to get married!"  
  
The group gradually began smiling, and then laughing happily.  
  
Chi-Chi layed her head on Goku's shoulder and smiled up at him. Goku looked down at her, not being able to help smiling back, if only momentarily. He looked up and began giving advice to Kuririn, who was about to fight Ma Jr. Chi-Chi buried her head in his head and sighed happily. She couldn't understand it, but somehow Kami-sama had managed to grant her one wish. She had spent the past seven years in limbo, barely managing to get through life. Every day she had wanted to cry, simply because she had once met a boy, and in the short time they were together, he had quietly taken a bit of her heart. For seven years she had lived in pain, because the boy who carried a bit of her soul with him had never come back. Seven years of pain and hurt, but now it was okay, because she had her Goku, and she knew that whatever happened, he would always carry that piece of her soul with him, and she would always carry a bit of him. Seven years of suffering, of tears and of hurt. But you know what? It was honestly worth it.  
  
  
A/N: Oh...my...GAWD! I can't believe I have finally finished my story. I cannot believe that Remember My Love has been completed. *wipes away a tear* It's finally over, I really finished it! And you know what? I love it! I am so completely happy with the way that RML turned out, I could cry. I am crying! Oh wow, you have all got to e-mail me with your comments! Should I write an epilogue? I'm not sure, but I'm so happy I don't really care. Now that I think of it, I'm kind of sad. If I don't write an epilogue, it will really be the end of RML. Oh well, I have so many more projects in the works. Please, review and give me suggestions. BTW, If you don't already know, after I write a B/V fanfic, I'm gonna write another Goku/Chi-Chi fic, except I don't know what to call it! Please, when you review give me suggestions for what to entitle the fic. If I choose your title, I'll give you a large role in the fic. I luv ya! 


End file.
